Food products may need to be maintained at a certain temperature (e.g., before being served to a customer, etc.). For example, many food products need to be maintained in a certain temperature range to provide a desired eating experience or to comply with food safety regulations. Food products are traditionally maintained at a desired temperature using a unit that provides a temperature-controlled environment. The unit may include one or more heating elements.